Death Day
by Maiko-Yukuta98
Summary: When the day comes .When the last real Prussian dies what will happen? What will Prussia do ? What will Germany do ? What will the world do ? Warning :mentions of Pru XCan ,usXuk, Spamano ,Gerita Warning 2: character death ((sorry)) not a good angst but still ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hetalia does not belong to me , it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Though the plot belongs to me , so be ready to have your hearts broken XD( maybe )

* * *

The day has come at last I don't know what to expect .

A celebration ?

A Party ?

A funeral?

Everything in my head is all messed up . I can't think straight anymore ,all these thoughts go through my head in a flash . I don't know what to do . Should I cry ? or should I put on a fake smile ?

Does Germany know ? Does anyone care ? what would happen when I leave will people think of me as a pest that is finally gone or a freeloader finally taking his leave ? Will they forget me ? what will my Birdie say ? who will take care of Gilbird ? All these question kept on playing in my head and it can't stop and my head felt like exploding .

As the last true Prussian slipped into his painless death and sleep. Prussia sat on his bed thinking and he finally went to his desk and sat down while pulling out a pen and paper from his drawer to write a letter to his friends and family and anyone who even cared .

As he wrote his farewell letter his right hand shook badly . He calmly breathed in and out and tried not to cry . When he rested his left hand beside his paper he realised his hand was slightly translucent . His eyes opened wide , he quickly returned to his letter and wrote as quickly as he could without crying . Though he could not hold it in anymore and he let a tear drop on the paper.

And when he saw his tear dropped he looked up and laughed at himself and thought :" what ? the awesome me is crying that cannot be" but he could hold himself back anymore and break down into tears . after a while , He regained his composure and continued his letter and when he was done he gently put down his pen. He went to his closet and took out his old blue and red military uniform that he wore back during the days when old Fritz was still alive . He wore his hat and took out his flag too .

He wore his boots and smiled in memory of when he came out after a war and little Germany was there to greet him. He also remembered when Germany had grown up quite a bit more and was around his height and Germany scolded him for walking around the house in his boots. Those were the days , then he took out his wallet and took out the old black and white picture that has turned yellow with little Germany on his shoulders .He smile a gentle smile and a tear fell from his eye to his boot. He quickly wiped his eye and have a big wide smile plastered on his face. He put on his hat and lied down on the middle of his bed with his flag ,that was not in use anymore and with holes all over it , covering his mid- section . In his hand was the picture of him and little Germany and he slept peacefully and with a small genuine gentle smile that was not seen often.

And he slowly faded with his smile from translucent to transparent and slowly all that was left of him was his flag with holes , the picture of little Germany and Prussia and Prussia's Iron cross.

* * *

sorry if it is kind of short this story was suppose to be a one shot be it became a 3 shot oops XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya not me

* * *

That day there was a world meeting and Prussia was not there ,oddly enough. Even though he was not a country anymore he was always present at a meeting to pester Austria or talk to his Best friends , Spain and France . Germany was then curious so after the meeting ended he asked Spain and France if they had seen Prussia, and they shook their heads with their eyebrows furrowed thinking where their silver head best friend could be. The day went by oddly quiet .Germany continued his search for his brother . He searched the bars around the town that they were in and Prussia was no where to be found .

Germany went back home and looked everywhere for him .By the time Germany was in front of Prussia's Room door he was worried about where his dear brother could have gone to . Even though he rarely said it to his brother he really loved Prussia. So when he opened the door and a small breeze came out .He opened the door wider and the only thing he saw was the window wide open and an empty room . No Prussia could be spotted.

He goes to the window and closed it shut and sighed as he turned and walk out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

As he was walking towards the door , and passed Prussia's bed something caught his eyes. It was something shining under the moonlight . Germany got closer to the bed and realised that the thing that was shining was Prussia's Iron cross . Prussia never leaves anywhere without his iron cross and the he realised that on the bed there was a picture of Germany and Prussia both together and also the Prussian flag under the two said items .

He quickly snatched the two small items up and looked around the room hoping that his theory was wrong .Finally he saw a letter on Prussia's desk .He quickly went over and read it and what he read brought tears to his eyes . he could not contained his feeling anymore and broke down into tears

The letter said …

* * *

look a cliffy YAYYYYY see what happens in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia , Hidekaz Himaruya does

* * *

The next day Germany called for a emergency world meeting .

When Germany reached he was a total mess mentally , and physically . When everyone saw Germany in that state they kept their mouths shut at once because Germany is never EVER messy .They knew instantly that something was wrong .

Germany breathed deeply in first before he could address everyone . He then stared at each and every one directly into their eye with his own eyes that were filled with sorrow. He stuttered out that Prussia is dead and he was at the verge of breakdown. It took a while for everyone to take in . When they finally registered the message ,some of the nations widen their eyes filled with questions and sorrow .

Before anyone could speak Germany raised his hand up and said that there was a letter written by Prussia . Then everyone stopped what they were read out :

Dear Friends ,Family and whoever that actually cares about the awesome me kesesesese

Firstly , I want to apologise to everyone who I have annoyed , agitated or conquered their vital regions in the past (because I was that awesome ).I know that I do not do this often but here I am say- writing this out…. I am sorry .

And now to anyone that have helped me in the past Thank you very much . Estonia , Lithuania and Latvia I am referring to you guys as well .( when I was taken away from Germany and Russia kept me , I was lost but you guys help me find my way again).

Ok firstly on my list

England ,No I am not thanking OR apologising to you . I am asking you on behalf of everyone else keep control of America in meetings and also a tip , hotel walls are not soundproof.

Russia thank you for taking care of me in the time where you took me away from my brother…. But I found out you are not such a bad guy after all so if anyone who is not Russia reading this letter , give him a chance he is not as scary as he seems.

Next up , Romano yes yes I know potato bastard two blah blah blah stop being tsundere. ( I learnt that from Japan kesesesesese) Anyways please take good care of spain ok he is such a crybaby sometimes but when he does sometime for you whatever that may be , it is that he loves you ok so don't hate him for it ok just embrace it for a while that is all I am asking from you, oh and occasionally say I love you to him ( he cries about that to us sometime kesesese ) so take good care of him ok

Next is Hungary I know we had our fights and all but all I wanted you to know now is that I have always loved you as a sister so take good care of your sissy boyfriend ok and never let go of him .

And Roderich please take good care of Elizaveta ok . I know we had our arguments in the past but this time I am not around anymore you will need to stand up and be a man to take care of her okay please take good care of her for me .

Oh Ita-chan you are sooooo cute even now but what I really want to say is that to take good care of yourself and be as brave as last time when you were little ,ok ? And the MOST important thing is to take good care of Germany while I am gone ok –teardrop- . he may look tough and all but he is still a soft hearted guy .He is just a tough nut to crack . So give him as much love as I gave him or even more ok .

Next Birdie , my cute little birdie please take care of your father , Francis, for me okay and also I am entrusting you with my Gilbird .I know you already have a pet and this may be too much for me to ask but I am giving you birdie as a memento of me ok . And also I love you , I love you my little birdie–teardrop-.

Spain and France , ahhhhhhh what will do without the awesome me ? kesesesesese but please survive well without the awesome me and don't get youself killed and join me with Italy's Grandpa Rome and Germania and Old Fritz too okay kesesese just always remember us as best friends and brothers .I love you guys – teardrop-

Finally ,Germany We never really talk much to each other anymore , but I just really really wanted to say I love you as much as I could to you while you were growing up . But You grew up in the blink of an eye that now you have more power and respect than me .So use this power and respect wisely and take good care of Feliciano ok And also go check up on both my Birdie and Gilbird once in a while for me ok . And take care of the now new Bad Touch duo and of course Yourself . Don't work yourself too hard ok and if your boss are riding on your back about something and giving you too much stress to handle I will go haunt them ok . And I Love you Germany I really do. I Loved you since I found you in the forest when you were badly wounded as a child . Ich Liebe Dich my little brother.

Love always

THE AWESOME ME

Prussia

Once the letter was read finished, everyone's expressions were different but at the same time they had the same emotions . It was shown in their 's eyes were filled with sorrow and some with pain and regret .Some eyes were teary and some eyes were blood shot as they cried while Germany read the letter.

England's and America 's cheeks were tinted read but their faces showed sorrow for the recent passing of a great nation.

Russia was taken aback but his face softened and had a gentle kind smile ,that no one has ever seen before , on his face as no one has ever said those kind words about him. His eyes then hold happiness , sadness and regret for treating Prussia so badly when Prussia was taken by him .

Baltic trio was in a group hugging one another ,crying , because the Prussia that helped made their lives easier when he was taken in by Russia was now gone . All the kindness that he did for them were not yet repaid or shown back to him. They were sad that the kind person that was so outgoing was now gone. At this thought the trio cried harder that it became a wail.

Romano just sat in his sit looking into his hand … crying . He was crying for the Silver hair nation that he thought was only a narcissistic guy but it turns out he was a kind a caring guy that he misjudge . He regretted what he said to Prussia when he was still with them. And he would carry out Prussia last request for him.

Italy was trying to be strong and not cry as Prussia has written in the letter . but Italy could not hold it in anymore and the dam of emotions broke and all the tears kept on spilling out that it may make a river inside the meeting room. Italy remembered Prussia Request and will love Germany with all his heart and Prussia's heart too .

Hungary was crying in Austria's arms .Hungary's first best friend was now dissolved and dead . No remains ….. She regretted all the argument that they had .And she wished that she got her Best friend / brother back . As for Austria there was sorrow in his eyes and tears threatened to fall down but the won't let it fall. As he recalled the letter , he will carry out the request with all his heart .

France And Spain were solemn and sad . They were so heart broken and sad that they seemed lifeless . people around them either backed away or asked if they were ok because their attitude were unlike themselves. But what they did not know is that they felt as though they have lost a part of themselves that cannot be replaced.

Canada was in a corner of the meeting room when the letter was read out . When he hear that his lover was dead he dropped his bear . And when his bear was about to asked why he had dropped him and who he was .The bear saw tears falling from his eyes and fell to the ground and on his knees . Canada's eyes were wide , full of pain and sorrow and heartbreak that can be felt from a distance even if you could not see him. He cried like there was no tomorrow ,though to him it felt like there was no tomorrow because Prussia was his whole world ,as cheesy as it may sound, and now he is gone. The person who actually saw him and remembered him and loved him was now gone his lover was gone. At that thought Canada cried even more . Kumajirou put a paw on Canada's arm and stroke it while saying it is ok , it is going to be ok ,so please don't cry .Seeing his owner* cry brought tear* to his eyes too .So he tried his best to comfort his owner.

Germany finished reading and looked around the room. And he saw people breaking down or just had a moment of silence in the room . Germany look out of the room and saw it was a beautiful bright nice day. He thought how can such a beautiful day fill with so much sorrow.

* * *

*Kumajirou always remembered that canada was his owner but not his name

* Kumajirou already could talk why not make him cry ? XD

hope you like it ,Well i am making this into more than a three shot into well a story , sorry late update apparently i did not post it on after got it into my fanfic XD sorry for my clumsiness XD.


End file.
